Trece días
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Basado en la Crisis de los Misiles de Cuba.  A Alfred F. Jones siempre le había gustado volar y lo que descubrió aquel día de Octubre desencadenó demasiado rápido los acontecimientos / Cap.7 Da... podría apartar esos barcos pero...¿qué ganaría yo con eso?
1. Mira al cielo

Hola a todos. Sí, voy a hacer la locura de empezar un fic largo. En realidad tengo dos o tres planeados pero... me da miedo ponerme con ellos por si no los acabo. Triste pero cierto.

Pero metiéndonos en materia: este fic es un Rusia/América basado en la famosa Crisis de los Misiles de Cuba ocurrida en la Guerra Fría. En la comunidad de LJ en inglés se les ha ocurrido hacer un evento que dura 15 días, cada día con un prompt. Como no se me da tan bien el inglés como para escribir un fic en inglés, yo me limito a cumplirlo en español. Esto significa que el fic va a tener 15 capítulos y que, con suerte, iré a capítulo por día.

Dado que es un fic histórico iré explicando conforme va avanzando los sucesos históricos que hay tras del fic.

De momento aquí os dejo el comienzo:

* * *

_**·**_

_**Trece días**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**I. Mira al cielo**

**·**

A Alfred F. Jones le gustaba volar. Desde que era pequeño alzaba la cabeza hacia el cielo de Abril y trataba de imaginar lo que seria poder surcarlo libre y sin ataduras. Ese sueño nunca había desaparecido, lo contrario: conforme fue creciendo ese sueño crecía con él y por las noches solía volver a asomarse a la ventana para mirar el cielo y preguntarse lo que sería atravesarlo. Con un dedal de aceite[1] o con el más potente cohete. Porque Alfred F. Jones también era ambicioso y cuando conquistó el cielo terrestre quiso saber lo que sería volar más allá de él, hacia las estrellas.

El amanecer rallaba ya el horizonte cuando Alfred tomó su taza de café. Era aún muy temprano pero últimamente debía despertarse muy pronto: tenía muchas cosas que hacer y la mayoría de ellas estaban relacionadas con Rusia.

Rusia. _Ese estúpido necio_, pensó mientras daba un sorbo al café.

El periódico lo leería en la oficina, se lo traerían, como hacían todas las mañanas, mientras estaba mirando mapas, leyendo informes, etc… Sin duda esa imagen de América sería chocante para muchos, quizás en especial para Inglaterra que estaba más que harto de oírle decir tonterías todo el día: no había comics de por medio en su mesa de trabajo, ni los papeles oficiales acababan siendo aviones de papel, ni se pasaba el día mascando chicle.

Alfred no se daba cuenta de ello. Cuando la situación lo requería era capaz de adoptar, con total naturalidad sin planteárselo, aquel aspecto de seriedad y tenacidad. Y ahora la situación lo necesitaba: estaban en una guerra. Más allá de conflictos como el de Vietnam aquello era una guerra entre él y Rusia y todo el mundo lo sabía.

El mundo necesitaba un superhéroe, y ese iba a ser él. Acabaría con aquel proyecto descabellado de Braginski y devolvería al mundo su estabilidad.

Pero aquella seriedad y aquella voluntad férrea no pudo resistirse al pasar por el hangar. Había allí aterrizado un U-2 o, mejor dicho, un _Lady Dragon_.

Era una maravilla del morro a la cola. Alargado, esbelto, con dos alas enormes y una cola alzada con seguridad y firmeza, con alerones. La cabina era pequeña pero cómoda, cubierta por una cúpula de cristal. Solo tenía un motor que era como el corazón del dragón y solo admitía un pasajero. Ya lo había pilotado alguna vez y era toda una delicia. Él personalmente le había puesto aquel apodo.

Lady Dragon.

Al verlo ahí, sin que nadie fuese a pilotarlo aquel día, se adelantó hacia el avión.

-¿Eh? –el guardaespaldas se giró y al verle corrió tras él-. ¡Señor! ¿Qué hace? –preguntó. Iban justos de tiempo a la oficina y tenía que asegurarse de que Alfred llegase.

Pero a Alfred siempre le había atraído el cielo. Un imán.

Llámalo corazonada pero… tenía la intuición de que debía volar, aquel día, con aquella belleza.

-Voy a sacar a pasear a esta preciosidad –respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué? –el guardaespaldas tuvo que gastar un segundo en recomponerse-. Pero, ¡no puede hacer eso, señor! Con todos mis respetos hoy le necesitan en…

-No me necesitan en ningún sitio –le cortó Alfred con sequedad. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el avión negro que gobernaba el hangar-. Voy a sacarlo ahora así que más te vale traerme las cosas.

El guardaespaldas se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, asintió y dio media vuelta para ir a buscar el traje, el casco y demás cosas que Alfred debía ponerse si quería pilotar. Y avisar de ello. Alguien tenía que hacerlo para que alguien mantuviese contacto con el avión durante el vuelo.

No iban a dejarle volar solo. Como a cualquier piloto o incluso más.

* * *

**N/A: **_[General]_ Aún no hay mucho que decir. Hay un motivo de por qué Alfred coge ese avión en concreto pero aún no voy a decirlo, lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo.

_[1] _Se refiere al primer vuelo que se hizo, el de los hermanos Wright, que usó como combustible un dedal de aceite. Fue cuestión de segundos pero marcó un hecho.


	2. Reunirse con la prensa

He aquí el capítulo de hoy. Un poco tarde pero en el plazo: no pude conectarme hasta las nueve de la noche y me puse de inmediato a escribir. El prompt de hoy (meet to press) me ha costado un poco ponerle una traducción que sonase bien pero estoy contenta.

* * *

_**·**_

_**Trece días**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**II. Reunirse con la prensa**

**·**

El descubrimiento había sido impactante. En realidad Alfred no dejaba de repetir en la reunión que era previsible. "Al fin y al cabo se trata de Braginski" fue lo que más repitió en toda la reunión. Según él deberían haberlo previsto, y en parte estaba previsto. Tenían un protocolo para situaciones similares: no en vano estaban en guerra. Igualmente Alfred opinaba que a nadie debería sorprendrlle lo que aquel comunista hiciera.

Y pensar que había estado a punto de pasarlo por alto…

Mientras sobrevolaba el mar en el _Lady Dragon_, disfrutando de aquella libertad que solo se podía tener en el cielo, respirando algo que en simple tierra no podía hacerse… sentir que extiendes unas alas invisibles, o de acero y metal tanto da, y saber que tienes todo el cielo para ti, sin límites ni fronteras… Había estado a punto de no mirar al suelo. Normalmente no lo hacía, en el aire las piedras y carreteras de abajo perdían todo significado. Sin embargo por un extraño impulso bajó la cabeza en el preciso momento oportuno, al sobrevolar Cuba, aquel pequeño baluarte de sus enemigos tan cerca de casa…

En el momento oportuno para ver algo que no debería haber allí. Misiles. Estuvo seguro de inmediato. Estaciones militares. Rápidamente tomó fotografías del lugar, no en vano el _Lady Dragon_ era un avión de espionaje. Sabía que sin pruebas fácilmente podrían acusarle de mentiroso.

Como también sabía de quién era la culpa sin necesidad de investigar: Braginski. La culpa siempre era suya.

Rápidamente había regresado a Washington para comunicarlo y desde su regreso todo eran reuniones, altos cargos yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro, mensajes, confirmaciones, y un largo etcétera. Al cabo de un rato Alfred se limitó a acomodarse en un sillón con una Coca-cola en la mano. Ochenta años ya_[1]_ y no se cansaba de ella… El mejor invento que podía haber hecho, sin duda. Incluso mejor que los aviones.

Se lo tomó con calma. Él lo tenía claro. Era Braginski. No necesitaba ningún telegrama ni ninguna llamada. Instinto. Le conocía ya desde hacía mucho y aquella guerra encubierta, guerra fría lejos de sus casas con armas y en sus propias camas con espías, era ya larga.

Y lo que queda… Hasta que derrotase finalmente a aquel villano.

Hasta que, finalmente, a sus superiores no les quedó ninguna duda. Cuando vinieron a notificárselo bajó los pies de la mesa, echándose hacia delante en la silla sobre la mesa de reuniones, con forma de elipse a largada y de caoba oscura, para escuchar. Le interesaba. Incluso dejó sobre la mesa la Coca-cola.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó uno de los hombres con tono grave. Sus ojos recorrieron a todos los presentes en la pequeña e improvisada reunión de toma de decisiones.

-Intervenir –aseguró una voz firme al otro lado de la mesa. Voz de militar.

-Eso sin duda. La cuestión es… ¿cómo?

-Hay que decirlo –soltó repentinamente Alfred. Seguía sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, representación del propio país. Tenía los dedos entrelazados y llevaba un buen rato en silencio. Levantó la mirada, de seguridad, hacia el resto de hombres reunidos allí. Varios le miraban sin entender, desconcertados-. Tenemos que anunciarlo.

-¿Cómo que anunciarlo? –preguntó alguien.

-Sí, al país… a la prensa… al mundo. A todos. Deben saber de lo que son capaces nuestros enemigos –aseguró. Y, de una vez, se convencerían de quiénes eran los villanos de aquella historia.

Hubo varios murmullos alrededor del resto pero Améria sabía que harían lo que había dicho. Era una buena idea. No iban a tolerar aquellas prácticas y, si ellos habían descubierto aquel secreto esta vez no iba a ser como otras. Esta vez lo iban a airear por todo el mundo.

**·**

El 22 de octubre Alfred observó como su superior, John F. Kennedy, se presentaba ante las cámaras. Él estaba detrás del cámara que le grababa en aquella ocasión y, al igual que todos en la sala, guardaba silencio, escuchando el discurso de poco menos de veinte minutos que dirigió el presidente al mundo.

A ver cómo te sienta esto, Rusia, pensó el americano. Ya tenía planeado su siguiente paso.

* * *

**N/A:** _[General]_ Los misiles ubicados en Cuba fueron descubiertos y fotografiados por un aviónd e spionaje U-2 (el Lady Dragon que cogió Alfred en el anterior capítulo) y el 22 de Octubre de 1962 Kennedy hizo un mensaje televisado a la Nación de alerta.

_[1]_ La coca-cola se inventó en la década de 1880.


	3. Choque

El capítulo de hoy no tiene prompt de titulo, si no esta imagen: h tt p: / w w w. too np ool. co m/ u se r/ 3 56 /f il es/col d_w ar _agai n_20 115 5.j p g (quitadle los espacios para verla). Espero que se entienda bien la idea^^. Hace mil que quería hacer algo similar a este capítulo y aunque ha sido algo improvisado estoy muy contenta con ello.  
Por fin aparece Ivan en el fic y se encuentran cara a cara Alfred y él.

* * *

_**·**_

_**Trece días**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**III. Choque**

**·**

La sala de reuniones estaba vacía salvo por ellos dos. A diferencia de sus dirigentes que apenas se veían los rostros, ellos eran países y si se veían con mayor frecuente. Casi parecía un encuentro acordado y, podía ser, que en el fondo ambos quisieran propiciarlo al quedarse hasta que el resto se fueron. Habían ido a debatir lo ocurrido y ninguna de las dos grandes superpotencias había dicho nada durante el agitado debate, limitándose a observar hasta que todos se fueron.

Menos ellos.

Se miraron. Uno a cada lado de la mesa de reuniones. Tras Alfred se veía el paisaje urbano de la ciudad designada para aquella reunión, un poco en tierra de nadie por difícil que esto fuese de encontrar. Estaban en un piso alto y apenas se oía el ruido de los coches y los seres humanos en la calle. ¿Serían conscientes de que sus países, eso que consideraban a veces tan lejano, tenían un cuerpo como ellos y estaban tan cerca? O quizá más importante era preguntarse: ¿se darían cuenta los propios países de quienes les conformaban? Tantos pequeños corazones…

De pronto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ivan mientras este entrelazaba las manos. Estaba recostado en su sillón, con apariencia tranquila. La bufanda le caía por detrás hasta casi tocar el suelo. Aquella sonrisa, como si tuviera todo controlado, sorprendió un tanto a Alfred pero no mudó su expresión de firmeza.

-Veo que los descubriste ya, da –comentó por fin Rusia, rompiendo el tenso silencio que había quedado en la habitación una vez se quedaron solos. Su sonrisa seguía ahí aunque Rusia siempre sonreía. Era cuando esa sonrisa desaparecía un momento cuando empezaban los problemas. Alfred había llegado a conocerse sus gestos en los últimos años, mejor que nadie.

Sus palabras habían sonado como que esperaba que encontrase los misiles… ¿Podía ser eso así?

-Sí. No eres muy bueno escondiendo cosas –respondió-. Aunque daría igual lo bueno que fueses: el héroe siempre descubre los planes del villano.

No pudo evitarlo. Pese a la seriedad de la situación le salía automáticamente. Ni siquiera aquello pareció irritar a Ivan.

-Da… pero fuiste un poco lento –dijo con total naturalidad-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, da? Aparte de anunciarlo -¿se estaba burlando de él? Sin dar muestras de ello América apretó los puños. Tratar con Ivan lo irritaba.

Ivan y sus sonrisas.

Solo le hacían estar más seguro de que estaba haciendo lo que debía al combatirlo.

-Destruirte. No hace falta preguntarlo –aseguró alzando bien alta la cabeza en un gesto de orgullo que fue cortado por una risa baja, infantil, que sonaba realmente divertida.

-¿Destruirme? ¿De verás? ¿Y crees que podrías. América? –preguntó recobrándose. Había sido un buen chiste. Realmente gracioso.

Alfred frunció el ceño, diciéndose que no iba a perder los estribos allí.

-Exactamente.

-Puedes intentarlo –le retó Ivan levantándose del sillón. Llevaba uno de sus pesados abrigos y Alfred escuchó el entrechocar de algo en sus bolsillos. Seguro que era una petaca llena de vodka… o aquel grifo del que era inseparable.

Una vez de pie Rusia le miró fijamente, aún sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa. Era espeluznante. Nadie podía sonreír tanto rato seguido. Pero mantuvo su expresión de seguridad, inquebrantable. No en vano era el bueno de aquella historia.

Y, entonces, ante sus ojos Ivan se abrió el abrigo, observándole todo el rato.

-Adelante, América, da –le retó de nuevo. Bajo el abrigo llevaba una simple camiseta de lino, gruesa y de tacto suave. Bajo ésta, la piel-. Destrúyeme… si puedes, da.

Ivan volvió a reírse y Alfred se quedó donde estaba, quieto.

Dejaron pasar los segundos, observándose. Los ojos del americano estaban fijos en el pecho expuesto de Rusia. Por debajo de la camisa se notaba el torso bien formado. El silencio se volvía cada vez más tenso hasta que, de nuevo Ivan, se rompió como se rompe un lápiz:

-¿No eres capaz, da? –la voz sonaba ligeramente sorprendida. No. Fingidamente sorprendida. Esa si era la expresión correcta.

-No es eso –se defendió Alfred, saliendo de su embobamiento, volviendo a mirarle a la cara. La imagen de Ivan ¿ofreciéndose? a morir a sus manos le turbaba y desconcertaba y le había absorbido, abstrayéndole de la realidad hasta que su voz le trajo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué es? –le estaba provocando, entendió América. Intentaba que le atacase para hacerle caer en el camino. Apretó los puños, notando las uñas clavársele en la piel. Su piel.

-No sería digno.

Aquello pareció divertirle mucho a Ivan.

-¿Merezco una muerte digna? –preguntó sorprendido de veras-. ¿No soy el villano de tus historias, América?

Alfred no tuvo que pensar demasiado para responder a tan difícil pregunta. La respuesta apareció en su mente tan pronto terminó de hablar Rusia.

-Incluso los villanos merecen morir dignamente –respondió.

Después dio media vuelta y salió de allí, dejando solo a Ivan en la sala de reuniones, riéndose por lo bajo.

Hasta que no entró en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron no dejó de oirle.


	4. La sonrisa de Cuba

Apuntes históricos, esta vez son varios, al final como siempre.

Capítulo centrado especialmente en Cuba. No es un personaje que maneje a menudo asi que disculpad el OoC si lo hay.

* * *

_**·**_

_**Trece días**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**IV. La sonrisa de Cuba**

**·**

A pesar de que Alfred había conseguido su objetivo en la última reunión, Cuba seguía sonriente. Estaba sentado en una caja algo destrozada, mirando el horizonte. A lo lejos se podían distinguir las rampas de misiles que había construido recientemente y que el americano había fotografiado desde su avión.

Aunque la actitud general en la reunión, a la cual Cuba no había acudido pero si sabía sus resultados, no había sido muy favorecedora a cualquier lado (seguramente a causa de la amenaza que era Rusia sentado tranquilamente en un extremo de la mesa. Cuba podía imaginarse perfectamente), una vez salieron de la sala no tardaron demasiado en apoyar bastantes a Alfred. Y una vez Jones tuvo el apoyo suficiente instauró lo que había llamado una "cuarentena defensiva".

Más allá de los misiles, en el mar, estaban los barcos que bloqueaban la isla. No podía llegar nada desde fuera: ni alimento, ni combustible, ni comunicaciones… La idea era evitar que Ivan siguiera influyéndole.

Estúpido yankee… Rusia le influía porque él se había dejado influir. Cuando Ivan le había ido a visitar, meses antes, no había tomado ninguna decisión obligado. Cierto, la presencia de la cabeza de la Unión Soviética era amenazante e inquietante sobre todo, sentado a su lado sonriéndole y explicándole sus planes para su territorio… Pero Cuba confiaba en que Ivan, a la hora de la verdad, estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

No, Rusia no le había influido.

Recordó cuando, años antes, Alfred había intervenido en su batalla privada con España _[1]._ Había sido capaz de hundir uno de sus propios barcos para tener una excusa para proteger sus intereses en su azúcar y sus productos. Puro interés y sin embargo se había dejado ayudar. Después de aquello Alfred estaba a su lado parloteando a todas horas, como si fueran grandes amigos.

Lo cierto es que nunca le había terminado de caer bien. En aquel tiempo le fue de ayuda para derrotar a Antonio e independizarse pero eso no significaba que fuesen "amigos". Y lo demostró _[2] _y cuando lo hizo el aprecio que Alfred le tenía se tornó en recelo, desconfianza y odio. También influyó en esto que su revolución acabase interesándose por las ideas de Rusia, aunque su forma de aplicarlas fuese diferente en algunos aspectos.

En aquel sentido ambos eran iguales. Rusia y América. Más de lo que creían.

Cuba siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo. Por eso dejó que Ivan construyese esas rampas en su territorio. Sabía que Alfred acabaría enterándose y suponía que algo así ocurriría cuando eso pasase. Ni siquiera ahora se alteraba. Rusia se ocuparía de todo. Se encargaría de que allí llegasen las cosas y de romper ese bloqueo. Él apenas tenía que mover un dedo. Eso era lo bueno: estaban demasiado ocupados odiándose como para atender a mucho más.

Podría haber sido peor, se daba cuenta. Al menos no estaba en la situación de Vietnam…_ [3]_

No sabía cuánto iba a durar aquella situación. Siendo lo tercos que eran en aquel aspecto esos dos podía ser una semana o un año. Esperaba que fuese más bien corto. Intuía que sería corto así que, de momento, estaba tranquilo. En caso de que se alargase reclamaría a Braginski y este seguramente hiciera algo…

Se apartó el puro de los labios, echando el humo al aire. De momento el aire estaba libre sobre él: el bloqueo era marítimo. Pero los barcos estadounidenses no durarían en disparar al primer avión soviético que asomase la nariz por ahí, estaba seguro…

Dio otra calada y volvió a mirar la rampa. Tenía curiosidad por ver que iban a hacer ahora.

Con suerte se destruirían entre ellos.

La verdad era que Rusia tampoco le caía especialmente bien.

* * *

**N/A:** _[1]_ La independencia de Cuba de España fue en el año 1898 (aunque la guerra de independencia venía siendo desde el 95). Estados Unidos tenía importantes intereses económicos (sobre todo por al azúcar) en la isla de modo que fue propiciando la revolución hasta que decidió intervenir en ésta. La excusa fue el hundimiento, supuestamente por barcos españoles, del Maine, un barco estadounidense. Actualmente EEUU ya admitió que el hundimiento fue provocado por ellos mismos.

_[2] _En origen la revolución de Fidel Castro en Cuba en 1959 no era comunista, aunque si se inclinaba hacia el nacionalismo, pero si iba contra los intereses estadounidenses.

_[3]_ La Guerra de Vietnam fue una de las más largas y graves de la Guerra Fría durando desde 1959 hasta 1975, de modo que en el año del fic (1962) aún se estaba librando.

_[Otros] _Aprovecho para decir que no deseo expresar ninguna inclinación política ni nada similar con el fic. Unos capítulos se centran en unos países y otros en otros, y obviamente cada país tenía en la época su ideología y la consideraban correcta. Yo ahí no me meto.


	5. A prueba

Si os soy sincera... no creía que fuese a aguantar tanto pero llevo ya cinco capítulos... y todos a tiempo. ¡Ni me lo creo!

* * *

_**·**_

_**Trece días**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**V. A prueba**

**·**

Rusia apartó a un lado los informes sobre su mesa, echándose atrás en la silla mesándose la barbilla, pensativo. La bufanda le envolvía el cuello, pero a pesar de ella ya comenzaba a notar el frío. El invierno había llegado, tan al norte el otoño era corto y frugal y el invierno largo y duro. El pez grande se come al chico.

Igual que en Cuba.

Eso era así en todo el mundo.

La única pregunta era: ¿quién era el pez grande y quién en el pez chico? ¿América o Rusia?

En cuestión de tamaño físico la pregunta no tenía mucha cuestión: Ivan era por si solo, de todos los países, el de mayor extensión y si incluía los territorios de la Unión que eran uno con él, aún quedaba más patente. Pero en aquella ocasión la pregunta iba más por otros tiros: ¿quién era más fuerte?

Sobre la mesa tenía también los papeles con la información de su armamento y sus fuerzas de inteligencia, al igual que tenía documentos con la información que sus espías y el mundo en general sabía sobre los puntos fuertes y débiles de Estados Unidos. No era un cálculo fácil: Alfred se encargaba de esconder lo mejor que podía toda aquella información, sus proyectos, sus investigaciones… pero el resultado era, a ojos de Ivan, que, lamentablemente, estaban más igualados de lo que deberían.

Y en último caso…

-¿Señor? –la voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento y enfocó sus ojos violetas hacia la figura de Lituania, de pie ante él. El báltico le había traído los informes del bloqueo.

-Da? –no tenía mucha gana de conversación con Toris, tenía cosas que pensar y esto en parte era bueno para el lituano: la atención del ruso no estaba centrada en él por lo que las heridas de su espalda podrían cicatrizar sin problemas dado que aquello iba a tener varios días ocupado a Rusia.

Toris dudó si preguntar pero sus hermanos y el resto querían saber la situación, qué medidas iba a tomar Ivan y le tocaba a él preguntar. Estaba allí. en el momento menos adecuado en el lugar indicado. Solo esperaba que el asomar la nariz no enfureciera a Ivan. Aún le dolía aquella botella de vodka rota.

-¿Qué… qué tiene planeado hacer, señor? –se apresuró a añadir aquello último, sonando amable y tranquilo.

Ivan se tomó su tiempo para responder. Los dedos tamborilearon sobre el escritorio y no se oía nada más en el despacho. Afuera se veían los árboles en el jardín de la mansión y pronto estarían cubiertos de nieve. Toris se preguntó si Ivan ya habría hablado con el General Invierno aquel año… él aún no le había visto pero lo notaba cerca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aquel avatar le daba aún más miedo que Rusia. Su expresión…

Trató de no pensar en ello, apartando la vista de la ventana esperando una respuesta que le indicase a él y sus hermanos cómo actuar esos días. Con extrema cautela seguramente.

-¿Qué qué voy a hacer? –repitió Ivan con lentitud. Su voz sonaba lenta y profunda, meditando cada palabra-. Eso ya lo verás, mi pequeño Toris, da… Es un reto, ¿te das cuenta? –el ruso se incorporó repentinamente, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a la ventana. Quizá le había visto mirar hacia allí antes y por eso ahora se asomaba, o era mera casualidad. Ahora Lituania solo le veía la espalda, la cola de la bufanda sobre el hombro y el pelo tan claro-. Un _pulso_ –puntualizó el ruso.

-¿Un pulso?

Junto al cristal Rusia tenía las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, su altura era imponente de pie. Hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

-Podría hacer muchas cosas, da. Incluso podría sacar el armamento nuclear –admitió y en ese momento Toris se sentó, agarrándose el dobladillo de la camisa. ¿El armamento nuclear? ¿Era consciente Rusia de lo que pasaría si daba el pistoletazo de salida a aquello en esa guerra? América seguramente respondería. No, Toris estaba seguro: lo haría. Por la justicia. Le conocía-. Pero no voy a hacerlo. No por ahora, da –completó el ruso y Toris respiró algo más tranquilo. Sus pulsaciones se relajaron de inmediato-. Es un pulso, da. Un juego. Como el poker. Y yo también sé jugar, da.

América lo descubriría pronto.


	6. Tapado y hundido

Este capítulo me ha dado problemas... primero porque el prompt (Duck and cover) me ha dado en si problemas para traducirlo (al final me decante por Hundido y tapado, aunque le he dado la vuelta porque suena mejor a mi gusto) y luego porque no sabía qué contar en este capítulo. Luego se me ocurrió una idea pero era muy larga así que la he dividido en dos capítulos (dado que el fic es de caps cortos no quería de pronto meter uno de más de 1500 palabras). Espero que el prompt de mañana me dé pie a lo que quiero contar y si no mañana habrá dos capítulos.

* * *

_**·**_

_**Trece días**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**VI. Tapado y hundido**

**·**

La noticia no tardó en llegar a Washingtong. Pero aún habiéndola oído y leído con sus propios ojos, Alfred no podía creerlo. ¿Qué pretendía Ivan con aquel movimiento? ¿Obligarle a disparar? Seguro que eso le encantaba… como en la última reunión. Lo recordaba claramente: Ivan quitándose el abrigo, descubriéndose el pecho desprotegido como diciéndole "Dispara si te atreves".

No diría a nadie que esa noche había soñado con aquella escena, mientras se revolvía en la cama inquieto, sin saber qué hacer. En el sueño llevaba una pistola en la mano, apuntando al pecho del ruso, el dedo estaba sobre su gatillo y la escalofriante sonrisa de Ivan en sus ojos. En algún momento del tenso silencio disparó. No alcanzó a ver a dónde daba, se despertó en ese preciso instante, sudando y agarrándose a la manta. No eran ni las cinco de la mañana y no logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo, demasiado agitado para ello. Por lo que apartó la colcha y fue a ducharse. El agua fría le golpeó la piel, helándole y quitándole, por un rato, aquel sueño de la cabeza; pero ahora, al ver aquello, le volvía a la mente. Una y otra vez.

Se veía a él mismo disparando.

Y no dejaba de preguntarse si le habría dado…

-No –se dijo. Eso no importaba, era un sueño. Un simple sueño. La guerra se decidía allí, en la realidad, con aquellos papeles delante diciéndole que el soviético dirigía ocho cargueros a la zona del bloqueo.

Inmediatamente se había puesto a las fuerzas de inteligencia a investigar el asunto, a hacer su trabajo. No parecía que los cargueros llevasen armas, pero tampoco podían descartar por completo aquella posibilidad. Por lo que a Alfred respectaba, conforme iba leyendo y oyendo lo que a su alrededor decían, aquellos dieciocho barcos eran peligro en potencia hasta que se dijese lo contrario. No en vano venían por orden de Ivan, de eso estaba seguro.

A sus ojos era una provocación directa y eso le hacía arder la sangre. El bloqueo debería haberle hecho retroceder, no avanzar tan claramente. Como siempre Rusia exhibía ante el mundo su locura.

Ahora la pregunta sobre la mesa era… ¿qué hacer? Frente a él estaban, de nuevo, reunidos los peces gordos.

-Hay que disparar –aseguró uno, militar y América estaba de acuerdo con él. No podía hacer otra cosa. Lo contrario sería dejarles pasar y eso, recién instaurad ala cuarentena a la isla, sería una muestra de debilidad. Entendía a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo Rusia: devolverle el pulso. Y no iba a quedar en ridículo ante el mundo.

Varios más dieron la razón al hombre, asintiendo y comentando en voz alta que no iban a dejarse achantar cuando una voz intervino de repente:

-No podemos hacer eso –todos se volvieron hacia Thant. El Secretario general de las Naciones Unidas se adelantó para que todos le prestasen atención-. ¿No se dan cuenta, señores? Disparar ahora supondría provocar una guerra abierta en el Golfo de México… Y saben como puede acabar tal encuentro.

Alfred frunció el ceño. Lo sabía, sí. Un disparo conlleva otro disparo, lo había descubierto en su independencia. Y cada disparo trae uno mayor por parte del contrario hasta que no queda nada más que ofrecer y unos e alza victorioso. Por desgracia en aquella batalla tanto él como Rusia tenían demasiado que levantar al aire…

Cabrón… pensó para sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que Ivan ya lo tenía en cuenta. Encajaba perfectamente con él: sabía que no podía disparar, no sin más, sin hacer antes algo diferente. Sería arriesgar demasiado. Braginski, como no, se aprovechaba de ello. ¿No le importaba a él acaso el mundo, lo que ocurriría si se recurría a armas nucleares? Porque al final acabarían sacándolas si empezaban a dispararse.

Por mucho que quisiera abrir fuego contra los buques soviéticos debía escuchar la voz de la razón. En su mano estaba el proteger a mucha gente y debía obrar bien.

Con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa emitió un suspiro resignado.

-Esta bien, Thant… ¿qué propone hacer?

Le escucharía, había decidido pero no iba a ser descuidado. Al mismo tiempo dio la orden: si los barcos intentaban superar el bloqueo la orden era disparar. Que cayese sobre la conciencia de Ivan el llevar a un nuevo nivel su guerra. Si es que tenía tal cosa. Alfred lo dudaba bastante.

* * *

**N/A:**_ [General] _Sorprendentemente tras el bloqueo la respuesta soviética fue enviar, como ya he marcado, dieciocho cargeros a la isla. El Excom investiga la ruta d elos barcos y si es posible que lleven armas y se da la orden de disparar si se intenta violar la cuarentena.

En el próximo capítulo os explico qué es lo que intenta hacer U. Thant mientras.


	7. Cuarentena

A 5 minutos literalmente para el final del día... traigo el capítulo 7 ¡yay! Como podéis ver el plan de Thant era emplear la vía diplomática aunque en la realidad fue diferente a esta ficción pero eso es lo divertido de Hetalia, ¿no? Reinterpretar.

Espero que se entienda la interpretación del prompt. Si no con los capítulos siguientes espero que se aclare... Tiene que ver con el hecho de dónde están en el capítulo.

* * *

_**·**_

_**Trece días**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**VII. Cuarentena**

**·**

La vía diplomática. En el fondo Alfred preferiría abrir fuego contra esos barcos y listo… Mucho más sencillo, rápido y eficaz. Pero como bien había dicho Thant, debía intentarlo. Para prevenir lo que pudiera pasar. Intentarlo y que si fracasaba no fuese por su culpa si no por la del ruso.

Por eso mismo estaba ahora aterrizando en tierra de nadie para encontrarse con Ivan.

Una vez se bajó del helicóptero, aún con la sensación de oír el girar de las aspas sobre él se fijó en que allí no había, literalmente, nada. Se trataba de un vasto descampado de suelo de tierra donde de milagro crecían dos o tres matojos de hierba amarillenta. Parecía un secarral que nadie visitaba. Y no dudaba que así fuese. Pero a unos veinte metros de donde habían aterrizado había lo que parecía la entrada a un pequeño bunker.

No le gustaba. Para nada. El lugar, aunque más cercano a su territorio que al soviético, lo había elegido Ivan y ahora que lo veía tenía aún más motivos para desconfiar.

Con resignación, no tenía otra alternativa, se dirigió hacia el bunker y cuando abrió la puerta esta chirrió. No parecía haber sido usada muy a menudo. Dentro descubrió una habitación amplia que lo ocupaba todo. Había una especie de generador al final, apagado ahora, baldas con comida enlatada y alimentos no perecederos, además de objetos de utilidad, un escritorio junto a una esquina y tras este un camastro con sabanas blancas. El sitio parecía cuidado aunque a la vez abandonado. Como si se mantuviese a punto solo por si acaso y no se utilizase.

Un refugio nuclear, dedujo de inmediato el americano. ¿Era un mensaje subliminar por parte del otro? ¿En qué sentido?

Un lugar cerrado a cal y canto, diseñado para que nada salga ni entre…

La puerta se cerró y sintió un escalofrío. Por suerte la amplia chaqueta marrón lo ocultó bien.

Rusia estaba sentado en la silla junto al escritorio y al verlo entrar se levantó, extendiendo los brazos. Si esperaba un abrazo como saludo iba dado.

-Bienvenido, América. Ya creí que no vendrías –comentó con jovialidad.

-… El vuelo se retrasó –dijo escuetamente el americano. No quería entretenerse en detalles, prefería acabar aquello cuanto antes para poder volver a casa.

-Da? Bueno, el caso es que pudiste llegar –dijo igualmente contento el ruso. De no ser porque era imposible Alfred creería que el tornillo que les hizo tardar en despegar fue culpa suya.

-Sí, sí –atajó Alfred antes de que comenzase a enrollarse. Sabía cómo se las gastaba el ruso-. Sabes porque he venido aquí, de modo que ahórrate el resto.

En el rostro de Ivan se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa que el otro no se tragó en absoluto.

-¿Tan rápido? Ay, Alfred… me decepcionas. Creí que querrías conversar conmigo –ni muerto, estúpido comunista, pensó el americano pero no dijo nada. ¿Quizá estaba demasiado susceptible? No importaba, se dijo, era Ivan. Estaba justificado-. Pero… como prefieras, da. El tema que nos trae… tú eres el que ha convocado este encuentro, da… Tú dirás.

Como si no supiera de qué iban a hablar. Pero fingió que no lo sabía.

-Tienes que retirar esos barcos –dijo de inmediato, yendo al grano directamente-. Si intentas violar la cuarentena dispararé contra ellos. Y sabes lo que pasará después.

-Da… ¿lo harías? –preguntó pensativo Ivan, mirándole fijamente-. ¿Provocarías una guerra abierta? ¿Sería el héroe quién disparase la primera bala? –con cada pregunta Ivan avanzó un paso más hacia él, sonriente.

Y Alfred le odió. Porque no quería ser el primero en disparar y Rusia intentaba obligarle a ello. Pero, claro, aquello era lo que hacía siempre Rusia. Por eso lo detestaba. Así era como actuaban aquellos comunistas.

-Eres tú el que me obliga –se defendió.

-Niet. Serías tú el que disparase.

-Me provocas.

La sonrisa de Ivan se amplió un tanto más. No lo dijo pero ambos lo supieron: sí, a propósito. Alfred apretó el puño dentro de la chaqueta.

-Pero seguiría siendo decisión tuya, da… es tu dedo el que está sobre el gatillo –le recordó perspicazmente el ruso.

Maldito…

-Aparta esos barcos de ahí-le advirtió-. Te lo digo por última vez.

-Hummm… -Rusia pareció pensar la idea, alzando la cabeza hacia el techo de hormigón, gris. No era bonito, pero no tenía por qué serlo-. Podría hacerlo, da… -comentó con lentitud, sopesando cada palabra, dejando un silencio en el aire y América casi se permitió tener esperanzas, de no ser porque le conocía-. Pero… ¿qué me darías a cambio, da?


End file.
